A Blowhog's Life!
by SSub
Summary: For the first time ever, you get to know a blowhog's life! Chapter FIVE up! R&R please!PLEASE REVIEW! Rated for swears in some parts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Blowhog 

_I see a weird light in front of me. I fly to it. Then, I see a weird area chock-full of blowhogs. I look around and see water,  
flames... I look in the mirror and I see that I'm a Withering Blowhog. I fly a little lower and I'm welcomed with a few his and hellos from a few Blowhogs._

"Hi everybody! I'm a newborn and I don't know what is the life... can anybody help me?"

_Then another blowhog, a blue one with spikes on its back says:_

"Sadly, we're all young and have this problem. All what we know is that the Pikmin are a threat to us and we must exterminate them all."

"What is a Pikmin?" i say.

_A blowhog with a red snout and legs said:_

"A pikmin is a carrot-like beast that are weak, but in numbers they can easily make us in peril... but without those leaders, we may easily kill them."

"Hmm... but we can't make them friendly?"

"Well... I know only one thing about that: they serve whoever plucked them."

"Hmm... makes easy for a plan... but where are the adults?"

"Please, stop asking questions. We have to go in a few minutes to the central area for a rendez-vous: everybody must be here, including you.

"Got it. But there is nothing here to pass the time..."

_I see another withering blowhog, like me._

"Hey! Why not play tag?"

"What is tag?"

"Tag is a game that you must touch somebody then they are the tag... good way to pass boring days."

"Ok! I'm the tag!"

_We play for several minutes, when I hear a few beeps. Everybody heads for the central area, so I do so._

**At the reunion...**

_The same spiky blowhog spoke:_

"Tommorow, we go to a new spot!"

_Then i speak:_

"But, what if new blowhogs are born? They will be alone!"

"After tommorow, we'll go back and see any newborn blowhog."

_Then a big ship falls. I enter it, alongside the other blowhogs._

End of Day 1!

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter, our blowhog was born, and met a few friends.  
They get a ship and departs for a new spot.

Now, read on!

Chapter 2: Meeting With ScaredBorb

The ship lands, waking me up. I get out, alongside with the others.  
The sun is rising. It's so blinding that I have to shut my eyes for a while, then I opened them and saw a very big forest. It was vast. I saw a few red creatures with white spots. My friend with the spikes told me that those are new creatures...

I flied near one that was shaking in terror.

"Hi! What is your-" I started

"EEK! Don't get near me! Go away! You're scaring me!" said the little beast.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk with you. What's your name?"

"ScaredBorb!" he said.

"Because you're scared of people?" I said.

"Yes... and I- EEEEEEK!" he said.

There was a was a weird white beast walking to him.

"HELP ME! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" he said to me.

I don't wait a millisecond and blow the beast over.  
It burrows underground.

"Yeah! You're my hero!" said ScaredBorb.

"I'm here 12 hrs on 24, 7 days on seven, buddy!" I said.

More creatures popped out of the ground.

"Oh no! I'm going to die!" said ScaredBorb.

I try to bowl over the beasts, but they resist my wind. I call my friends,  
and we defeat the beasts together.

"Hey, guys! I like ya all! You're all my heroes!

"No prob there!" said the red-snouted blowhog.

I hear steps from afar.

A bigger beast like ScaredBorb comes.

"EEEK! Mom! Stop surprising me! It's becoming scary!"

"Son, i thought you were in trouble, so I came"

"I was in trouble, but they helped me!"

The big creature looks at us.

"Son, are you sure that it's safe to play with them? Just look at them!

She looks at the red-snouted one.

"This one spits fire (looks at the spine-backed one), this one spits wind,  
(looks at me) this one spits harmful wind! Why in the hell you think they help!"

MOM! You're insulting my friends for the 5784623746734328th time! Will i have to do the Deadly Backflip on you or what!"

I say to myself:

"I don't know what the hell it is, but it sounds cool!"

Then we say at ScaredBorb:

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

ScaredBorb charges his weight downwards.

"Oh shit! Me, defeated by my son!"

He launches upwards, flips backwards, then falls down back head first on his mom's back.

She screams and yell and fall down, dead.

"Hey! It's my first fight!" But it was my mom. sniff"

The dead burborb is lifted up, revealing another creature just like ScaredBorb.

"Hey! That fighting was intense! Go and tell that to your mom! She will be impressed and maybe let you go on your own!"

"Jackborb? It was you all the time?"

"Yes! Now hurry your butt up and tell it to your mom!"

ScaredBorb goes away ands returns.

"I have good news to tell you. I CAN GO WITH YOU!"

He jumps around, happily.

The small party takes end on sundown, where we go to the ship, with ScaredBorb.

-Inside the Ship-

"Your first fight! Unbelievable!" I said to ScaredBorb!

"I wonder now why i'm ScaredBorb! I should be Fightborb!"

"Yep, Fightborb! But we must sleep, for tommorow is a new day in a dark place."

He looks thru the window. He waves sadly at his mother and his whole bunch of bulborb friends.

"But, i won't see my mother again. She will miss me... and my bulborb friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter, our blowhog met with ScaredBorb, which nicknamed himself FightBorb. What's next?  
See it there!**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody!**

**Ghost Duck: Well... they're ok.**

Chapter 3: The Leg Of Doom

_We land in this dark place where i was born. A few blowhogs were floating and walking about._

"Hey! Look at it! There are more creatures like you!" said FightBorb to us.

"Yes, we know. This is the birth spot. All Blowhogs are born there." i explained him.

_We go up to the blowhogs, one of them with a yellow snout. But... what was that?_

"Who are you?" i ask to the yellow-snouted one.

"A shocky blowhog." he answered.

"Really? It's the first time i hear about them." i say.

"But we don't know all of our surroundings! Maybe there are deadly things around!" said the Shocky Blowhog.

"...he's maybe right. Scared- err FightBorb, could you go and take a look?" asked the Puffy Blowhog.

"Sure!" said the little breadbug. _(Dwarf Bulborbs are from the Breadbug family, ain't it?)_

_We see the bulborb walk up to the stone door, fighting anything on the way._

_I find some bombs on my air-trip i took for no reason. I grabbed three, thenflyto the stone door._

"back up! This is going to explode!" i say to everybody.

_I throw the three bombs at the door, which falls, then go in the arena.  
A very giant leg falls out of nowhere. It was 3/4 the arena's size. The body must be VERY LARGE, then! FightBorb starts to bite the leg, but nothing._

_He even does 5 deadly backflips, no result. The weak spot is the body, so i fly and find out the giant body of the beast. I start to blow wind at it, but nothing, doesn't even affect it._

_I fly back to FightBorb, then say to him:_

"FightBorb! Come over here! You must hit the body! Do a deadly backflip on it!"

_He does one, but tries to home on the body of the beast.  
He falls on his skull, knocking him down._

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FIGHTBORB!"

_I call it a day's end and hurry to carry FightBorb to the ship._

_I hear him speak, but low._

"Owww... my head... it... hurts... please... help me..."

_He falls down._

"We have to hurry! Bring the First-Aid Kit!"

**A bit later...**

"He still breathes, but his skull is very damaged. He will need to rest now.  
He won't be able to come out tommorow."

_The ship flies away._

_Please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Now here's chapter four at last! The other chpater had a meeting with a shocky blowhog, but the major thing was the big-legged beast. Now with a bashed skull, FightBorb has to wait.**

**Thanks for the reviews, falcored. BTW, i was vague on the description of the beast.  
It was a Beady-Long-Legs that had the size of a Raging-Long-Legs. The arena was rather small too... and about Fightborb... you'll see as i make the story.  
Some of your questions will be answered as the story goes further. It's just my first REAL fan-fic (The other being dead and review-less), so go molo on the reviews, ok? ;)**

Chapter 4: Bedbugs a plenty

_Today, we land in a pretty dark region. The dark clouds covered the place into darkness._

_We leave Fightborb under the guard of the Puffy Blowhog, then continue onward.  
There was a small path. It led into a very large place. It was covered in water. There were a few islands, but further, it was nothing but water. I see something on the island... Yellow... green... frog... It had to be a Yellow Wollywog. I go with my twin blowhog and go see the frog. We try to talk to it, but the first thing he does is that he jumps on us._

"Ow! You bastard!"

_Just now, a smallbrown creature ressembling breadbugsappears and dashes after the yellow wollywog. It then grabs it, then drags it. We follow the beast, that continues dragging the wollywog that tries to evade.  
We see the hole of it in the distance. It seemed to drag the creature TO it. It then enters the hole, then pops out TWO creatures._

"Hey there! Who're you?" asked my twin

"We're bedbugs. We like to drag creatures to our holes. This breeds a new bedbug everytime."

"Hmm? Breed new bedbugs? Weird... i thought it was an ordinary hole!" i tell them.

"It looks like an neutral hole, but inside is a very big system that makes bedbugs."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. How many are you? Are you a clan of blowhogs?"

"A few, and yes."

"Oh. Could we join your clan-"

"Wait! It's just a blowhog clan! We won't be accepted!" says the other bedbug.

They walk away.

"WAIT! You could join us! But what you know?"

_They turn and walk toward us._

"We know medecine of all the creatures on the world."

"Oh cool! That's just what we need! Come over there!"

_They follow us to the ship. They see the damaged bulborb._

"Could you do something for him? He has a bashed skull because of a rough landing head-first."

"We'll see what we can do... you'll just need to wait a while."

* * *

_We exit the ship and head for the island where the wollywog was a long bit sooner. The ground blowhogs played in the water while the flying blowhogs were guarding. At times, they switched life-guards. I wished i was a ground blowhog, but i would have regretted being one when i see a small angled gray triangle popping out of the water._

_One of the blowhogs noticed, but felt it was nothing. But very soon, it is dragged underwater.  
i saw bubbles popping out of the water until they were no more. The triangle re-appears._

_I shout in the megaphone:_

"DANGER! DANGER! DANGEROUS ANIMAL IN VIEW! RETREAT! RETREAT!"

Everybody flees the sea, and the flying blowhogs, including me, tried to kill the annoyance.  
Nothing. We had to call for the bedbugs, so I call Messenger Blowhog #4.

"Yes?"

"Tell a bedbug to come!"

"Ok."

After a while, the bedbug arrives and i tell it to kill the beast.

It catches the beast then drag it to the hole. By the time it reaches the hole, the beast was already dead. Two more bedbugs popped after the shark was dragged to the hole.

"Do you know medecine?" i ask

"3 does, but not me" says the second new bedbug.

"Ok, 3. Go and help the bedbug help our little bulborb."

"Got it." said 3.

It finds the way to the ship by itself, then starts helping the other bedbug take care of Fightborb. The sun sets soon after that, so my friend blowhogs enter the ship. We go and look at the skull-bashed bulborb.

"Is he ok, 3?" i ask.

"Yes, he's feeling better, but he will to rest. Tommorow, he'll be ok." replied 3.

The ship flies in the skies...

Next chapter will be in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so take in note: It is meant to be BEDbugs.  
Because Bedbugs carry alive monsters, while breadbugs don't. 

So anyways...

(For the last time, i do NOT own pikmin)

Chapter 5: The Devil Bulborb

Today, we land in the new region, Fightborb being cured now. I exit, with the bedbugs and Fightborb.

It was a little smelly, but i got used to it after a while. As i find a gang of Toxborbs. With a few bites, fightborb killed them. Then, a Dark Toxborb was sleeping. It was black with blood red spots.  
Fightborb carelessly woke it up, revealing a scary monster. Spikes appeared and it chased us, spitting toxic spikes at us. We made it to a dead end, i flew away, but i was showered by spikes. I was able to dodge them, but the last one striked me. I then fell down, and darkness striked.

I woke up in the ship. Fightborb was looking at me, along with the bedbugs and the blowhogs.

"Ow... this bulborb..."

"Ok, so mr withering blowhog, you'll need some rest." said 3.

"I hope you'll be fine..." said FightBorb in worry.

"But i can't guarantee this will work. Be hit by a spike again and you're done for." finished 3.

As the others exited the ship, i slowly drifted in sleep.

I then woke up, and we were flying again. I was feeling ok.

"Sorry, we weren't able to kill this bulborb today, but maybe another day." said FightBorb once i woke up.

"Oh ok then. I just hope this bulborb incarnation of the devil doesn't hit me again with his toxic spikes..." i reply.

"Tommorow, we're heading for the Distant Spring." said the puffy blowhog.

"Fine. I'll go back to sleep then..." i say.

Tommorow, we arrive at destination... but curses... i saw Dark Dwarf Toxborbs...

What happens next? See in chapter 6.


End file.
